Worth His Salt
by MattieNotAmerica
Summary: Rochelle Royce emerges into society without a trace of her past. Will it be Ciel Phantomhive that uncovers the truth about this elusive woman, or will she be too much for the Queen's Guard Dog to handle?
1. Chapter 1

Darkness surrounds me. Silent, deadly, choking darkness that kills off even the brightest light. That is all I will ever know...

I see two black eyes glaring back at me.

'So you came...'

'Of course, I heard your cry and responded immediatly.' For a second those black eyes turn an intense blue, then are gone as quickly as they appear.

'Now, you know what I want, correct?'

'Yes'

'Then do it. This contract is very important to me. And it will only benefit you. Do it now, James. I am ready.'

The demon smiles, his eyes burn red and screams are the only things peircing the darkness, then that fades too.


	2. Chapter 2

**If I owned BB, do you think I would write like this? I wish I did, though! **

I shiver from the cold, sudden wind that wraps itself around me like a soft fleece blanket. I don't look up, just continue what I am doing. Soon, gloved hands cover mine, which are furiously trying to tie my shoes while shaking from my inner thoughts and dark mood. I hear him chuckle, the sound almost lost in my long brown hair. In a matter of seconds he has my shoes tied perfectly.

Muttering darkly at him earns me another hardly-suppressed chuckle. "I could do it myself," I told him with a determined look on my face. He smirks at me and whispers in my ear,

"I don't doubt it... unless your hands are shaking," He replies, and I could practically hear the prominent smirk on his face. Stupid demon... "And you most certainly cannot when you allow yourself to be thinking those thoughts." I gasp.

He laughs and walks over to the curtains, flinging them open for the bright sunshine, purposely putting a damper on my already negative mood. I frown in the general direction of the sun and turn away from the window, still leaning against my bed. I roll my eyes at my immature butler and walk over to my wardrobe, but when I try to grab some clothes, James blocks my sight with a different article. I pull back, wrinkling my nose at the dress James holds in front of me. I reach out, lingering on the soft fabric, then push his arm out of my way. I do not wear dresses. He should know that before he loses a finger. I grab some comfortable looking black trousers and a blue tunic. I turn and walk to the bathroom connecting my room to his. He started towards me, but without a backward glance, I call out to him.

''James, I will get myself ready, I do not need help from you. I don't even know what was going through your head just now, but if it is anything like what I imagine then you must get used to disappointment.''

"Yes mistress." I close the door behind me and hurry into my clothes. I look at myself in the mirror and glare at my reflection. I get a handful of water and throw it at the mirror in anger, then step out of the bathroom and run into a brick wall.

I look up and stare at the familiar black eyes. They never held any fear in me, not even that first night... I shake my head and turn away before he could read anything in my eyes and walk out of the room. He stays back for a second, then catches up and follows me like a shadow. I can feel his gaze piercing the back of my head and turn, absentminded, to look up. That was a mistake.

His eyes burned a bright blue as his gaze searched through my mind. I glared at him, feeling pressure on the barriers I set up in my mind. For a second he almost broke through, but failed when I closed my eyes and forced myself to turn away from him once again. _Ha, take that you stupid mind reading demon!_

I smirk and walk down the stairs, certain that he is following me as I go. I reach the kitchen and sit at the head of the table, glancing at James before he disappears into another room. I close my eyes, my face calm for once. That is, until I hear a bang like a frying pan coming in contact with something and a muffled curse. I wait for no more than seven seconds before he shows up again with my breakfast.

"What was the problem?"

"Gavin learnt that everything is better when cooked with a flame thrower...heaven knows what else that cousin of his has taught him..." I almost smile at that. Almost. **(A/N: XD You guys know who Gavin's cousin is, right?)**

"What is my schedule like today, James?"

"You have nothing of great importance today, though you do have a letter," he replies, pulling the envelope off the breakfast tray in front of me.

"Wonderful. Thank you...'' I drift off as I stare blankly at the dark blue seal on the letter. _No..._

I carefully lower my sore body into the bath, trying not to hurt anything too seriously...Wait I guess that's too late... I chuckle darkly, staring at a few scars. Self induced. Don't ask why. All you need to know is that there are many dark lines up and down my stomach. I eyed the mark on the palm of my hand next. I scratched at it, trying to rid myself of the burning sensation that occurred all day. I frown and call James in.

He appears instantly, a raised eyebrow and smirk in place. I wave him over and he complies without complaint. I reach out to him, and he leans forward with a strange look on his face (insert Sebby-chan rape face here) I reach my hand up and cup his cool face. The pain lessens slightly. I smile slightly and motion with my other hand for him to leave. He eyes me up and down again and I gasp, flinging soapy water in his direction, which he easily evades. Curse demon speed. Go ahead, let us add that to the list of things I hate... I roll my eyes at my distracting thoughts and turn to my butler, who is shamelessly looking me in the eyes. I glare at him and immediately block him out.

"Get out now," I command, glaring at him with an only slightly flushed face.

~Failure of a line break~

**A/N: Hello everyone, thanks for being amazing and reading/commenting/following! It just brightens up my day when I see another email from fanfiction telling me someone new has contributed. Really guys, it means so much to me when you comment, I accept anything you might have to say. Constructive criticism is welcomed, so don't hold back~**

**If anything sucks please tell me(but I implore you to be within reason)**

**Nicole**


End file.
